


love

by hushsee



Series: vurizen adventures [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Urizen (for like a few seconds), Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brief Sex Scenes, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, Urizen agenda, Vergil split into two again, dante and urizen chats, dv being quite sweet in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Dante and Vergil spending quality time in bed. Dante wasn't expecting what happened next.





	love

**Author's Note:**

> I remember I saw this tweet about Vergil would split himself again if his prostate was hit too hard months ago. I never forgot about. I am finally writing a fic about it.
> 
> I looked through this, but yeah unbetaed as usual (but anyone is interested in being my beta 👉👈 dm me on discord or twitter) Enjoyed. I hope. 
> 
> Also I am just going to say. That is just how my Urizen talks. 
> 
> Also for the title, I didn't know what else to name it so *shrugs*

“D-dante, stop it. It’s too much.”

“Come on, Verge. You handled more than this before. You can do it,” Dante purrs as he firmly pressed his fingers against Vergil’s hips and thrust deeper inside, hitting his brother’s sweet spot over and over again. 

“H-honestly c-can’t come anymore, you fool-_ah!_” Vergil hissed, glaring at his twin brother with half-closed, teary eyes as he unconsciously moved his hips in rhythm with Dante’s movement. 

“Liar~” Dante said with a smile. “I have seen you come more times than this. Come on, Verge. Come again for me? Your adorable little brother?”

Vergil scoffed at the “adorable little brother” line before moaning and arching his back slightly, making whatever Vergil wanted to say about that line disappeared and replaced with another. “I feel like I am going to split in half, Dante.”

Dante felt a shiver when Vergil said that. He leaned closer and kissed Vergil’s forehead. “Come, Vergil.”

Vergil shuddered and then a flash of light appeared, blinding Dante. He instantly covered his eyes with his hand to shield them.

After a while, he opened his eyes and was met with a sight he wasn’t expecting. 

“Well, this is awkward,” said a monotone voice he hadn't heard in almost forever. All Dante could do was stare. 

“Can you stop staring. It is quite embarrassing.” Some of Urizen’s many eyes glanced away from Dante, including his main ones.

Dante was speechless. He looked over when he heard a thump on the floor to see the skinny man that he had tag team with for a few weeks on the floor. Quite unconscious and no tattoo or black hair. It took him a little longer to realize who he was.

He just looked back and forth, his mind seemed to have not have processed what was going on. 

“If you are just going to look back and forth like an idiot. _Get your dick out of me._”

Urizen’s voice snapped him back to the present as he looked down and indeed he was inside of Urizen. Surprisingly, it felt quite nice.

Dante cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but then he was pushed against the wall. He groaned as he slid down to the floor.

“Haha, when you said you were going to split in half, I didn’t think you meant literally,” he mumbled as he rubbed his head.

He looked up to see Urizen just staring at him with all of his eyes. Dante scratched his head and glanced over at the unconscious V on the floor.

_I guess they can’t become one Vergil again without him._

“So…” Dante started as he got up onto his foot. Urizen twitched and moved back against the wall when he did. 

So, Dante decided to just sit down on the chair near him and stared back at him. He was glad that the kid wasn’t here. It would have been even messier if they had Nero coming up here and crashing down the door and screaming “What the fuck was that?!”

Sometimes, Dante truly had the devil’s luck when he needed it most. 

“So…” he started again, watching as Urizen’s whole body reacted to every word. “... you got smaller.”

It wasn’t a question, but a fact, Urizen was a lot smaller than he was the last time Dante saw him. Dante was an ant compared to Urizen then, but now they were around the same size even if Urizen was still bigger.

Some of Urizen’s eyes slowly blinked as he tilted his head. “I guess my original unconsciously thought it would be best for me to be in this size.”

Urizen tilted his head the other way and frowned. “It makes no sense for a king to be the same size as _humans._”

He almost hissed out the word “humans” and Dante laughed.

“The fact that you are the same size as humans now, I guess it means you don’t really see yourself as a king anymore, huh?”

Urizen turned all his eyes away. “Nonsense. I don’t give a care about the humans. My only purpose was to defeat you.”

“Then why aren’t you trying to kill me right now, hm?”

The non-demon demon looked back at Dante with his main eyes. “I said ‘was’ as in the past tense, _Dante._”

He looked away completely again. 

“Hm.”

They fell into another complete silence. 

“I never wanted to kill you,” Urizen finally said after a while.

“Huh?”

“You said why haven’t I tried to kill you yet, I never tried to kill you.”

Dante scoffed. “Lies. Vergil is always trying to kill me.”

“False. Vergil, me and that unconscious human over there, never tried to kill you. Never wanted to, unlike you. Only wanted to defeat you.”

“I never wanted to either.”

Urizen narrowed and focused all his eyes on Dante. “You would for humanity. What would you have done if my other side over there didn’t stop you. Would you kill me and be happy that you finally got rid of your brother, well half of your brother, as his other half turned into dust.”

Dante looked at one of Urizen’s eyes directly. “I was planning on dying with you.”

“What.”

“You told me that I never lost anything that I don't know what it’s like, but I do.” Dante leaned back in his chair. “I lost you, well not you exactly, but Vergil, I lost Vergil.”

He clenched his fist and stared down at it. “No matter what, Vergil always slipped through my fingers. He would come back and when I thought I have him this, he slipped through again. Over and over again. I thought it was time to stop the cycle.”

He looked up directly at Urizen again. “I was planning on dying with you and leaving Devil May Cry to Nero. He’s a good kid. He would have handled the business better. At least, you, Vergil, won’t be able to anywhere anymore.”

Urizen slowly blinked. “I don’t understand such foolishness.”

Dante smiled. “Of course, you don’t. I knew from the beginning that you inherited more of Vergil’s obliviousness.”

Another silence filled the room. Dante got up and patted his stomach. He picked up a random boxer on the floor and put it on. He wasn’t sure if it was his or Vergil’s, but it didn’t matter anyways. 

“Anyways, I’m hungry. I am going to get some food. Do you eat? Oh wait, you are his demon side. Anyways, hopefully, I will see my brother’s pretty face when I come back. Well, not saying you are bad looking, you are a part of my brother after all.”

Dante winked at his brother’s demon side and waved before rushing out of the door. It shut closed behind him. Urizen focused all his eyes on the door, listening as Dante’s footsteps got fainter, before focusing it all on the human on the floor.

“How long are you just going to pretend to sleep.”

Urizen was met with green eyes seconds later. He watched as V got up and stretched himself.

“I thought it would be a good time for you two to talk.”

Some of Urizen’s eyes rolled. “Nonsense.”

“So what did you think of that conversation?”

“He’s a fool. He is the most foolish fool in the world. He would die, he said. I don’t understand such things. Why would he die for us. For Vergil.”

V thought for a moment. “I hate to say this but maybe because he loves Vergil? He loves us?”

Urizen furrowed his main eyes and tilted his head. 

“Love.”

“Love.”

“Gross. What does Dante like about us, about Vergil.”

V shrugged. “I guess there are things that make Dante go crazy for us.”

“Our brother is so odd.”

“And annoying,” V added. Urizen “mm” in agreement. They stared at each other before looking away in laughter. Deep rumbling from Urizen and V covering his laughter with his hand.

After they composed themselves, they looked at each other again. 

“Should we go back as one?” V said. Urizen didn’t say anything and V slowly walked over and pressed himself against his other half.

A burst of light and then it was just Vergil.

Vergil sighed before running his hand through his hair, crossing his bare leg over the other and turned his body to face the door. He stared at it and watched as the door knob turned. Dante peeked into the room.

“Welcome back, Verg- Whoo what is with the glare?”

“_Dante,_” Vergil hissed out as he looked at his brother with narrowed eyes, trying his best to ignore the slight aching of his lower half.

“What is it? Did I do something?” Dante was ready for Vergil’s summoned swords to come at him at any second.

“Are you mad because I didn’t get you anything? You can have my pizza-”

“Don’t ever say you would die with me ever again.”

Dante stopped babbling and stared at his brother.

“Huh?”

Vergil crossed his arms and looked away. “You heard me. Don’t give away your life like that. The world needs you.”

“And I need you,” Dante replied firmly. He put the sandwich on the drawer and walked over to sit next to Vergil. He took his brother’s hand into his.

“Such nonsense. What do you even like about me?”

“Love,” He kissed Vergil’s hand, causing Vergil to roll his eyes. “It’s love. You know I love you. I will you that every day. I have a whole list if you want to hear it.”

Vergil scoffed. “As if you do-”

“I love how you always hum to yourself when you think no one is listening, the fact that you talk to the plants, how much you love Yamato, the way you smile, your rare laughter that you always try to hide, the way you act like you don’t care when you do” -Dante gently pushed down the other on the bed as he continued talking, his knee pressed in between Vergil’s bare legs- “I love the way you tap your fingers lightly against your knees when you are starting to get impatient, how you are trying really hard to get along with the son you didn’t think you have, your dimples, those legs of yours, I can go on and on, Vergil. I have enough reasons to make a whole series on my love for you if you really want to hear them all...”

Dante rubbed his knee against Vergil, making the other moan. He nibbled on Vergil’s ear before lifting his head to look at his brother, a devilish smile on his face. 

“...or we can continue where we left off before you suddenly split.”

Vergil glared, but wrapped his arms around Dante. “Didn’t I say I can’t come anymore?”

“And didn’t I say that you are a liar?” Vergil rolled his eyes at that and didn’t say anything else. He just tightened his arms around Dante and readjusted himself until his brother was completely between his legs. 

Dante chuckled before brushing his lips against the other’s. His hands moved down to Vergil’s hips, holding them firmly.

“Thanks, Vergil. I love you.”

Vergil just huffed at that and smacked Dante’s shoulder. “Just continue already.”

“Ouch, I got it. I got it! You are so needy, brother,” Dante said as he pulled back his knee and sat up. He took out his cock and sank it slowly back inside Vergil’s ass that is still wet with earlier come and lubrication. He could feel his brother immediately tightening around him and he couldn’t help, but snickered.

“You really became a slut for my dick, huh? Vergil~”

Vergil groaned and smacked his brother’s head. “Just move, Dante- ah.”

“Haha, cute…” Dante mumbled as he moved in and out of his brother, groaning at how good he felt inside of Vergil. Being inside of Vergil was always the best, the best kind of sex Dante ever had in his life.

“_Dante._”

“Yeah, I’m here.” He brushed his lips against the other’s forehead as he moved faster, making Vergil go pass his limit as he clawed on Dante’s back. “Come, Vergil.”

Vergil shuddered against him. Dante suddenly remembered what happened before and he closed his eyes, praying to himself that it wouldn’t happen a second time.

He opened his eyes and stopped moving when he felt Vergil’s warm come splattered against his body. _Thank god._

Dante took in a breath before regaining his composure. He snickered.

“I knew you were lying about not being able to come anymore,” he teased. 

“Shut up… Dante.”

“Now, it’s my turn to come,” Dante cooed as he resumed his thrusting. 

“You and your goddamn stamina… _nhnghh_… what are you?”

“Just a half-demon like you~ Vergil, you know that~ I’m going to come~”

Dante pressed his fingers on Vergil’s hips firmly as he pressed forward and shivered. He let out a hiss before falling over on top of Vergil after his release inside of his beloved brother.

“Are you done now?” Vergil asked. His voice was basically a whisper now from all the screaming and crying and moaning. Dante nudged his head against Vergil’s chest and nodded.

“Spoiled brat.”

“Only for you.” He took in Vergil’s scent and sighed. “I love you.”

“... same here…I love you too…” Vergil mumbled after a while before narrowing his eyes down at his brother. “Dante, why are you hard again? You said you were done!”

“It’s your fault, Verge.”

They did a few more times despite Vergil’s complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet.
> 
> also gonna to start tagging all my fics with urizen in them with "urizen agenda" yeeha


End file.
